Hyundai Accent Rally Car '01
|torque = 520 Nm |power = 295 BHP |pp = 479 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Hyundai Accent Rally Car '01 is a rally car produced by Hyundai. It appears in Gran Turismo Concept, Gran Turismo 4 and Gran Turismo 6. The car appears to be the #17, driven by Armin Schwarz during the 2002 WRC season. The car failed to score points during the season, and was therefore unclassified in the Driver's Championship. In-game description "The commemorative South Korean WR machine, entering the WRC for the first time." The South Korean WR car appearing for the first time in the WRC in the year 2000, was the Hyundai Accent. This 3-door hatchback called the Verna in its home country of South Korea, was tuned and made into a WR car by the British tuner MSD (Motor Sports Development). Since its debut, the team made many improvements to the engine, turbocharger and anti lag system as they competed in rally races. The car evolved into the Accent WRC2 in 2001, and debuted at Portugal. With limited budget and development time, the team worked hard throughMisspelt as "though" in the game actual racing to improve the Accent WRC2, which also had a disadvantage for simply being "too small". It was not well suited for tarmac due to its suspension characteristics, and it suffered from slow straight-line speed. However when the conditions were right in low temperature environments where the engine was not overstressed, and on smooth gravel where it could really show its controllability, the Accent proved its intended performance and started to place in the upper rankings of the races. The highest position attained by the WRC2 in the WRC was 4th overall in round 14 at the Great Britain Rally. Allister McRae and David Senior finished just behind two Peugeot 206WRCs and a Subaru Impreza WRC in this race. From then the Accent WRC2 raced up to round 2 of the 2002 season, where it evolved further into the WRC3 model. Acquisition GT Concept This car is available to the player in Arcade Mode from the beginning. GT4 This car can be bought at the Hyundai dealership for 750,000 Credits. The car's name is listed as Hyundai Verna Rally Car '01 in the Korean version of the game. GT6 This car can be bought at the Hyundai dealership for 750,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *In Gran Turismo Sport, a photo of this car can be seen in Hyundai's Museum in Brand Central. However, the car itself does not appear as a playable vehicle in said game. **The Accent Rally Car depicted in the museum, however, is different from the one depicted in the games. While the car depicted in the games is the #17 driven by Armin Schwarz during the 2002 WRC season, the one depicted in GT Sport's museum is the #9 driven by Piero Liatti at the 2001 Rally Catalunya. *In Gran Turismo Concept 2002 Tokyo-Seoul, this car is branded as Hyundai Verna Rally Car. This name also appears in GTPSP's car strings. Pictures Hyundai Accent Rally Car '01 (GTC).jpg|The Hyundai Accent Rally Car '01 as it appears in Gran Turismo Concept. It originally had an "Accent" logo above the side number box, as well as the driver names, both of which were removed in the later games, starting with Gran Turismo 4. Notes Category:GT Concept Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Hyundai Rally Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s rally cars Category:Sedans Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode